


The Royal Wedding

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is a commoner, Modern Royalty, Sansa is Queen of modern Westeros, Very fluffy, inspired by the royal wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Queen Sansa finds love with a humble down to earth young man named Jon Snow.The wedding of the century in modern day Westeros.





	The Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot drabble inspired by the lovely royal wedding of Harry and Meghan.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or inaccuracies re monarchies or military!

Jon could not feel his legs. Little beads of sweat pooled on his forehead despite the light breeze billowing through the hall of the Sept. All eyes were on him and rightfully so. A commoner, an orphan boy from the rough streets of the North standing before the High Septon, dressed in fine threads and soon to be lawfully wedded to the Queen of Westeros - the young and beautiful Sansa Stark.

 _How did I get here,_ he asked himself repeatedly since morning when a case of the nerves kicked him right in the gut. But for every time he did, the same answer kept coming back to him.

 _I love her. I love that amazing woman. The love of my life._  

Strip away the pageantry, the regalia and the titles; Sansa was his dream girl. She had always been ever since he laid eyes on her when she stayed by side and nursed him back to health during his tour in Hardhome. Fate would have it that they both were deployed on the same tour, him in the 101st Infantry and her as a military doctor from the Royal Army Medical Corps.

Jon had little idea who she was, being uninterested in the politics of Westeros he had barely kept up with the news. He had vaguely known there was a new young queen in Westeros but being on the field on eighteen hour days seldom afforded luxuries like television or radio. All he cared for was coming back home in one piece when the war was over. But it took a cheeky joke for red faced Sam to nudge him and greet Sansa by her title, albeit embarrassed by Jon no less.

_“That’s quite all right. I’ve heard far worse, gentlemen. Now, I hope this doesn’t change anything. On the field, we’re all equal. Bullets and grenades don’t care if you’re royalty,” Sansa said with a smile. Jon could only smile weakly back._

_“I should have told you sooner but she had made it an order that no one acknowledge her as Queen while she was here on duty.. unless necessary. And after what you said, it WAS necessary.. What the hell dude? Read the news!” Sam whacked him on the shoulder._

_Jon shrugged but on the inside he wanted to cry. “I don’t even know what day it is today, how’d you expect me to keep up? But thanks for telling me I guess.”_

_Jon eyed Sansa from his cot and wondered how selfless would one have to be for the Queen herself be right in the field fighting the same war as the troops that fight for their country in her name. And little did Jon know from that moment on, that it was the beginning of his fairy tale._

_Days went by when he stayed at the clinic to recuperate and somehow he had found favour with the young Queen, often chatting and spending a bit of time by themselves. He had an inkling she was a little fond of him but she would never know how he had fallen - hard and fast for Queen Sansa. He imagined nothing could come out of them being together but he thoroughly enjoyed daydreaming, of kissing her full lips and holding her close._

But one kiss, on a sombre dark winter’s night changed everything.

Jon smiled as he recalled fondly. He wouldn’t change a single thing about everything between him and Sansa and how their destinies converged. Sansa was his rock, his one good thing in life. His home. They could be royals or beggars; as long as he had her, he knew life was going to be all right.

A crescendo from the choir pricked his ears. It was time.  _She’s here._

It was as if the clouds of heaven broke through the ceiling dome and laid the velvet carpet for the Queen. An angelic vision in pure white that took Jon’s breath away. The gown was modest yet elegant - _beautiful_ , he thought.  _Just like her_. The petite white flowers in her hair only made her copper locks shine against her pale creamy skin. And a gleaming jewelled tiara - the only thing that signified her status apart from everyone else in the Sept. Yet it was humble in its simplicity and blended with the rest of her. In that moment, there was no one else in the hall except for her and him.He wanted it to last forever. All Jon could see was his beautiful blushing bride. Unable to tear his eyes away, he beamed at her with glimmering teary eyes as she reached the altar and took his hand.

“You look amazing. I love you,” Jon whispered as their eyes met. Sansa smiled, love dancing in her eyes and gave his hand a firm familiar squeeze.

“I love you too, Jon”.


End file.
